Talk:Fleet Guidelines/@comment-27352602-20170202232838/@comment-32153758-20170204210602
Doc's Proposition Hey, I need a little bit of input in here, as I am an admin after all. However, I'll be proposing something a little different than you guys; instead of a monthly basis for resetting points, I have decided to go for a WEEKLY basis in my system. I'll be putting each of my thoughts into tabbers so that this comment doesn't become a giant fiesta of text. tldr;= Hey girl, are you the Titanic? Because I'd save you, if you let me plug your holes. |-|Why my Plan isn't... WEEK (badumtss)= Why weekly? Our wiki is simply impatient, that's why. With currently proposed systems, you regenerate about 1200 points in a month. However, as far as I can tell, we are at least prolific builders that somehow have time in our busy lives to churn out battleships over and over again. So let's address a few issues with the monthly system. *First is the problem of whether you build ships instantly using your points, or wait for a while. This problem is represented by the hypothetical scenario of a navy keeping its points for the month, and then when a fleet is sunk, immediately spends its points and insta-builds its ships. With a weekly system, that isn't a problem; at best, per week, you'll only be able to build like one battleship and a few small fry (professional term for BSCF cruisers and destroyers) per week. I'll also be implementing a queue system for building, which will be explained later, but basically, a weekly system makes sure you can't build an entire fleet in one day to replace your lost warriors so easily. *Second is the simple building rate of a monthly system. You know that there will be people who complain about building 6 restricted battleships and how they have to sit there and be unable to build anything for the rest of the month. With a weekly system, you will still have that same problem, but for only a week (okay that doesn't help much). The problem about building 6 restricted battleships only? Out. Using the weekly system, you'll be able to build 1 battleship a week, which sure, is less than the monthly system, but you will also be motivated to make your weaker ships as well in that same week. And you don't have to wait as long before you make your AMAZINNGGG production post about what you're making. *Third is the fact that the monthly system resets your points every month. You HAVE to spend your points or else they will shrivel up and die under that system. Oh no! How is that bad? Well, let's see. **Exhibit A: Let's pretend you're a wonderfully happy man named William B. who needs to maintain a relationship with a girl named Katherine, as well as focus on getting to college, and you don't have time to maintain your navy. You'll never be able to catch up, because you're actually doing something with your life. **Exhibit B: Dang, I hate this wiki! I'm quitting!... oh nvm I got sucked back in! Yay! It's time to join back into the fray of this world and... oh, what, what do you mean I'll never be powerful again? I can't catch up to the Central Asian Union because they actually used their points in the months I was gone sulking in my box?! Crap! *I was actually a victim of Exhibit B. I remember when I decided to quit for a while, and when I came back, I found that I was ludicrously behind in that horrible thing called "tech research of god weapons lmao." There was no way to catch up, because all the research was on a fixed time interval of weeks and weeks, and while I was trying to catch up, the other navies were researching "Laserbeam Eyes" and "Teleporting Missiles that are propelled by black holes and the sun caressing its body." *So anyways, I went off on a tangent there. But basically, using the weekly system will allow you to quickly hop back into the world of BSCF even when you were gone, and catch-up to the world. If we were more lenient to people like Exhibit A and B, they'd probably stay longer with us, right? Also, to those who fear the "build a fleet in one day" scenario happening with this, no worries, that's why I have a queue system which I will talk about later. |-|Your Salary= How much do we make per week? You make 400 points a week, to a rough estimate of around 1600 a month. If your points are not used by the end of the week, they are kept. If you are a newer navy, you make 600 points a week, to a rough estimate of around 2400 a month. When your title as a new navy ends is up to admin discretion, but I'd say one month. You can keep you bonus point earnings if you buy the "Electronic Arts" DLC, for only $40! It's more than Nimitz's plan, and a heckload lot more than 1000 points a month. But that's because we're making these prices a bit higher. Remember, it's a weekly system, not a "cash in all this rubbish and then sip tea." Of course I put in safeguards. |-|Price for Fat Lards= How much for battleships and carriers? =POINTS ARE FOR PER SHIP NOT PER CLASS= --------------------- Battleships/cruisers ------------ *Battleships (restricted): 210 points *Battleships (unrestricted): 195 points *Battlecruisers (restricted): 205 points *Battlecruisers (unrestricted): 190 points What's this!? Doc, you bumped up prices?! You dog! Go to the guillotine! Now, let me explain before I end up like Robespierre. Do you remember what I said about facilitating growth of smaller ships while still allowing construction of battleships? Yeah. These prices are proportioned so that you can't make two restricted battleships/cruisers a week, and also forces you for a week to choose between a restricted battleship or a unrestricted battleship. If we're quite honest, a unrestricted battleship avoids restriction by only 1 gun. This is also made to deal with people who are like "oh I'll just make a 2 gun battleship lol." Congratulations, you can build those on your free time when there isn't a war going on, but in the mean time, you best start making some powerful ships instead of trying to complete your adventure to ship spam enlightenment. Relevant quote from Mace: "Also, as a general statement, battleships and battlecruisers have become way, way too dominant in the current meta. They are way more cost effective to field than cruisers, have undeniably striking power, and are also capable of being created en bulk through a large variety of classes. By making them more expensive, it gives alternate build paths." - Maceypoo, 2017 ------------ Carriers ------------ *Supercarriers: 200 points *Fleet Carriers: 155 points *Standard Carriers: 110 points *Light Carriers: 60 points *Rubbish Escort Carriers: 30 points The calculations for the carriers were done as follows. *Supercarriers: 15-200 jet planes *Fleet Carriers: 100-149 jet planes *Standard Carriers: 51-99 jet planes *Light Carriers: < 50 jet planes *Escort Carriers: 20 prop planes (and helicopters) Once you see what I did for calculations, the points for carriers make sense. This ensures that no, you can't make 2 light carriers for cheaper than standard carriers, 2 standard carriers for cheaper than a supercarrier, etc. Carriers play an important role in the battles of our wikis, and while battleships in general are more consistent damage dealers, one cannot ignore the need for air superiority in a battle, lest they get ripped apart by planes like a carcass to vultures. Sure, our AA might be pimped out, but planes are planes, and death is death. Eventually, even the mightiest warriors fall to mosquitos. Except the ones from the escort carriers. Those are literally just there for ASW, recon, and babbysitting your convoy, because they aren't useful enough to do babysitting instead. ---------- Battlecarriers --------- *Battlecarriers (restricted): 200 points *Battlecarriers (unrestricted): 185 points Admittedly, I had trouble balancing the cost of battlecarriers. I do not know what is restricted and what is unrestricted. The admins haven't decided yet. I do know that the maximum strength of a battlecarrier is 6 guns and 75 aircraft, however. This is effectively a light carrier and an unrestricted battleship glued together. So why are battlecarriers proportionally cheap compared to their worth? Because I've decided to propose that battlecarriers don't get to have midget missiles. You know, in Hansa, the VLS Geometry Shapes, (square, circle), or the million variants of Harpoon missiles? Yeah, gone in the battlecarrier. Why? Because they effectively get reloading midget missiles instead. Having more midget missiles not only makes them more OP, it's redundant. Oh, you can keep your SSN12s though. Not like you'll have much room for them anyways. Also, IIRC MCMs are restricted from normal navies. |-|Honeymoon Cruising with a Light Snack= How much for cruisers and destroyers? -------------- Cruisers and that one other thing -------------- *Overachievers Pocket Battleships: 100 points *Heavy Cruisers: 55 points *Light Cruisers: 30 points *Arsenal Ship: 95 points Calculations of cruisers are based upon this: *Overachieving Cruisers Pocket Battleships: They will have the ability to fit battleship-caliber guns which gives them an immense firepower increase, but they are no more armored or faster than a regular cruiser. *Heavy Cruisers: They have a >8" battery in RP. I don't remember the particular cap for heavy cruisers. I think it's whatever 356mm in inches is. *Light Cruisers: They have a 7"-6" battery in RP I think. *Arsenal Ship: MISSILES FOR DAYS and maybe like an airsoft gun taped on the front. *Note: Cruisers do not spam HE in BSCF. I don't know much about cruiser power. I probably need to be corrected on this. However, with my system, you can build a restricted battleship and 3 heavy cruisers with your weekly budget. Not bad IMO. Pocket Battleships are more expensive because they have cruiser armor but a few fat guns on top so they can actually do something other than sit there and shout Yo Mama jokes at battleships. They still won't last long though, but convoys have a bad day thanks to them. God forbid your happy little escort carrier comes across this. Arsenal Ships are the same price because... I mean, have you seen what missiles do to ships? It's horrible! In "The Dark Knight," Harvey gets half his body blown up and becomes a coin-flipping murderer! Same thing happens to battleships and cruisers, minus the coin-flipping part. Minus the alive part. Okay, maybe missiles aren't too bad, but they at least hurt battleships, so that's why I put them as so. ------------------ Destroyers ------------------- *Destroyers: 20 points *Frigates: 10 points *Corvettes: 5 points *SSN12 Missile Spam Destroyers: your life because if you abuse the system like that i'll cry my heart out k bye. I don't even know what frigates and corvettes do, I think they pick their nose and sit on high seats with red shirts and a big floating stick or something, What? That's a lifeguard? Well, I mean Frigates and Corvettes are pretty much redshirts, judging by how useless they are. Destroyers are a little more useful because they can serve several roles, like light AA, torpedos, midget missiles, killing frigates, slapping subs, shipping furniture, impressing your wife, catching fish, crossing the English Channel, having a cool name even though they don't destroy anything on this wiki, repeating the word poi, and searching for your long lost love named Enterprise. ------------- Submarines: --------------- *SSBNs: 50 points *Nuclear-powered attack subs: 45 points *Conventional ballistic missile subs: 35 points *Conventional attack subs: 25 points ----------- There isn't much point in changing these in my opinion. Pretty well balanced as is (at least using Mace's calculations). I changed them anyways. Flying Ships (hey they fly so aren't they light?) ------------- *Paris II: 1 point (COUGHUACCOUGH) *Rook II: Your leg. *Any ship made by TATO: 299,792,458 points per sec I swear if you actually make a flying ship I'll kill you myself. |-|"Queue my Waifus one at a time" - Kitty= So, what's the Queue System? Simple. This is barely a queue BTW, but I think this might be the most controversial part of this proposal. You can spend your points all you want, but in the end, your navy creates one ship a day in my proposition. Doc, that's bogus! Do you want to die?! No, and no. First off, by the end of the week, you'll probably be done with your ship construction anyways; unless you spammed a bunch of destroyers. A smart individual will probably have his battleships be built first under the queue system anyways, so it's completely fine. Heck, if later you want to swap in a battleship in the queue because you just got your points for the week again, go ahead! Why did I make this queue system? *First, for people who are catching up from hiatus (read the second tabber), in order to make sure they can't insta-take over the world. So if you decide to make like 150 ships because you just got back from a year-long feces disposal, you better put those battleships and carriers on first, because that's about a half a year of waiting. *Destroyers with SSN12 missile spam. Looking at you USSR. Currently, the flaw with the system is that you can build 10 destroyers with 5 SSN12 each for the price of a battleship (50 SSN12 total), and then swarm the poor thing with giant missiles and watch it drown. Sure, CIWS exists, but have you seen what SSN12 does to a ship? Just 20 of those will slaughter your fat 9-gunner. And if it doesn't kill it, expect heavy damage to boilers, propellers, guns, etc (aka mission kill). ... Actually, this doesn't help out if the enemy stockpiles a bunch of missile destroyers, but at least they can't regenerate them as quick. |-|Additional Rules= (This is mostly ripped from Nimitz) *A navy can scrap their ships for three-fourths the points that they are worth. *All nations and fleets are required to place their points in a visible part of their page, and it must be constantly updated as new ships are created. *Punishment for going above your points is the reduction of your score is as so , Formula: multiply twice the amount you go over subtracted from your next reset score. *(Suggested by Mace) Doc (SIXARDY) is allowed to make whatever fleet composition he wants because he barely affects RP and is an official boss navy, but has to do it with balanced fair discretion. If Doc is found abusing his privilege, he is to be subject to rift projectors.